


My Leftovers

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bruises, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate Behavior, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Obsessive Behavior, Optimus Prime fell for your beauty, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Why Did I Write This?, killer!Optimus Prime, possessive!Optimus Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: You were just a normal human working at a library enjoying your life and peace.Until one day, you got kidnapped by a robots. Cybertronian robots to be specific.For an unknown reason. Or so you thought.OrWhile battling his enemies Optimus finds you in a cell and immediately falls in love with you and wants you all for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta read yada yada. You know what I'm trying to say.  
> This is my first time writing like this so please, be nice. Thank you:)

\----Reader----

You gave up all hope for saving. 

The cell they were holding you in was cold and wet and some water was dripping from the ceiling. You were shaking and you could feel your body temperature spiking high. You must have a fever. Your hairs were wet and so was your torn clothes so it was't helping your state. You thought that your feet are getting colder and colder with each passing minute.

You were weak. They kept you here for far too long wuthout food. Or water. Or anything. You were just there.

Then you heard a commotion. Voices of your captors shouting something in a different language. Shooting. Then new faint but audible voices. They didn't belong to your captors.

You rised your head. "Could....Could they...no." You shook your head weakly. "But.... just maybe...." Another faint hope started to grow in you. You could risk it. You rised yourself a little and collected all your strenght that was left in you and shouted. "Help!"

\----Optimus' POV----  
We broke the enemy lines. Under my command the Autobots fought bravely a group of Decepticons that were terrorizing a small town nearby. There wasn't many of them and my Autobots were handling them quite easily.

I ducked behind a pile of debris my gun ready. I shot on two unsuspecting Decepticons killing them instantly. Then my sensors picked up something. "Help!" A cry for help. For a second I thought I imagined it but my sensitive antanae twitched towards the source. "Autobots, stay your ground! I am going to check something." "You got it, Prime!"

I ran off into the corridor and noticed various cells. I stopped and looked around. "Where are you?" I called out and I felt my antanae tense up into attention. "O-Over here." The voice was faint and weak. Whoever it was must be very weak. 

Antanae direcred me towards a third door on my right from my position. I walked up to them and banged on the cell. "This door?" "Y-Yes..." The person was getting weaker. I looked at the lock. "Brace yourself, I am going to shoot the lock." This time I didn't heard anything which made me act. 

I grabbed the cell door and started to push with all my might. The cell door were rusted and it was creacking while opening. It was hard to open them but I just managed to open them enough to squeeze my frame trough.

When I was about to refocus my optics an enemy Decepticon came out of nowhere and attacked me. Thankfully the door stayed open. I cut his helm off and returned back to the cell. And my spark skipped a beat.

There was the most beautiful human girl I ever saw. She was slim with pale skin with most of it visible because of the torn fabric she was wearing. Her wet hair fell out of her face as she turned her head to look at me and oh  
...... her eyes held galaxies.

"An....an....angel....." Yes. She was an angel.

\------Reader-------  
You turned your head when you heard noises. A light was shinning behind him and in your state you thought that you saw an angel. "An....an....angel....." You spoke softly and he walked up to you and got on one knee. You looked into his eyes and saw..... soft blue. "There is nothing to fear. You are safe now."

Before you knew it he was lifting you up and you felt how a warm feeling overwhelmed you and you stopped trembling. You snuggled up to it and brought your arms and knees closer to yourself seeking out the warm. "What is your name?" He asked his voice boomed yet he was soft. "Y/n." You murmured sleepily. "It is alright. You can tell me later."

\----Optimus' POV-----  
I did not push her into telling her name when she was obviously tired. My engine rimbled pleasantly as she snuggled more close to my spark chamber.

It was like a dream come true. I was holding her in both servos and she seemed.... so delicate. I wanted to keep her safe.

"Sir, we secluded the area. All of the Decepticons are dead." One of my Autobots contacted me trough a comm. link and I hummed. I should contacted them back but I just did not want to let go of her. Not even with one of my servos.

I arrived there and my Autobots were awaiting my orders. "Let us return to the base and contact our human allies. Some of you will stay and help." I got questioning glances and I think I know why. But I did not want to show her. I felt like my Autobots would stole her from me. "I need to take care of something.... delicate."

I carefuly transformed and placed her on the passenger seat and buckled her up. Before I started my engine I turned the heater on to keep her warm.

I drove away towards our base and I hoped that she would survive. She must survive. She can not leave me. Not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

\----Optimus' POV-----  
I was waiting for the results of her medical state. It made me anxious. I wanted to be there with her. To protect her. 

I shook my helm. No. She needs her time to recover from her captivity in the Decepticon liar. She was very weak and probably hungry and thirsty. Her skin was sickly pale. 

I wondered if it returned into the normal human skin color. I purred. I wondered how smooth the skin is. Yes, I felt her when I brought her in but the skin was wet, rough and tired.

But now....Ohhh..... How smooth the skin must be when it is healed. I cannot wait until I will be able to touch her. In amore than...friendly or protective way.

\----Reader----  
You woke up with a slight headache and noticed that your vision was blurred a little. You felt something in your arms and wanted to move but you felt pain going trough your body and decided against it.

You also felt something thin in your nose and realized it helped you breath.

"Ah. You are awake. Quite early for your state you have been." It was kind and warm female voice and you followed it. Thanks to your blurry vision you couldn't see her face.

"Where.....Where Am I? What......What happened?" Your voice was hoarse. "I am nurse Blackrose. You are in a Hospital. They brought you here in a critical state but you are now stabilized." The nurse scribbled something. "What is your name?" Said the nurse carefuly as if not startle you. It was hard to process the information but eventually you did it. "(Y/n)......Who brought me here?" "Who is the one who saved me?" You thought. 

The nurse tapped on something she was holding. "Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots." The nurse said softly. You processed the information and your reaction must have suprised the nurse because she tilted her head. "You are not suprised or in shock. Why?" You took a deep breath. "I have been in a contact with them before." You said rolling your head straight. You felt tired.

\----Optimus' POV----  
When the nurse exited the room I quickly leapt from the spot where I was leaning against and walked up to her. "How is she?" I asked her and she turned her whole body towards me. "She's stabilized. That is all you need to know for now." The nurse frowned at me. "Can you at least tell me her name?" I asked anger slowly boiling inside of me. Wait. Anger?

"You need to wait until she tell you herself. I am not allowed to say things like these." Said the nurse and I surpassed a growl. 

I turned on my heel and wanted to leave but the nurse cleared her throat which halted my movements. "What is your secret?" The nurse asked. "Pardon me?" I looked at her over my shoulder plates. "What is your secret?" She repeated. "This is the first time you care this deeply about a human." She tapped the board she was writing on. "I care about every human." I said. She smiled. "You never cared this much about any human. You asked them how they were but never asked about their names." 

The nurse tilted her head at me and I resisted in clenching my servos. "She is the first one we rescued from a Decepticon prison. And I need to know why they kidnapped her." I said and walked away.

\-----Reader-------  
You blinked a few times when you woke up and your vision cleared. You looked around the white room and noticed that it wasn't the usual hospital room. It looked like a....military hospital.

You sat up and instantly regreted it because strong pain shot trough you. You clutched your abdomen and sucked an air in.

Then it hit you. You reached for your wrist and you found it there(do you wear bracelets? If not imagine something else. Finger, neck anything). You released a breath you didn't relize you were holding. "It's still there. They didn't took it off."

You layed back down and tryed to relax but ot was hard with the pain going trough your body. You were gritting your teeth and closing your eyes.

\----Optimus' POV-----  
I paced around my room. My feelings were getting the better of me. I needed to finght it.... for my own sake, for the sake of my Autobots and for the sake of....her. Yes. Her. 

What would other people think? What would my Autobots think? Would they glance at us with weird stares? Would they accuse me? Or would they accuse her?

No. No! I shook my head. They can not accuse her! She did nothing wrong! I am the only one who they should accuse! I will kill anyone who dares to cast one ugly look at her. Yes. I will.

She is mine. She belongs only to me and no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I'll get more votes then I'll add canon humans.
> 
> Yup. Optimus' rational thinking went into the bin pretty quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty. Next chapter will be a time skip.

\----Reader----  
The nurse brought you your lunch and told you to eat everything to get your health back. When she left you looked down on the food and cringed. Hospital food wasn't very good in any hospital.

You took a fork and stabbed your food. You took the first bite and cringed again. Needless to say it wasn't very tasty but you ate it anyway because you were hungry.

\----Optimus' POV----  
I waited for the nurse to get out of her office and tell me that I can come in into her room. The nurse walked out of her office after a while and nodded at me that I can come in.

I used my mass displacement to shrink to a human size. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in!" Her voice sent a shiver down my frame. I slowly opened the door and walked in.

She just finished her meal and was gently wiping her lips. "Oh. Hello. I though you would be.... bigger and taller." She tilted her head at me. "What's your name."

I felt my lips quirk into a small smile. "Optimus. Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. I am the one who saved you from the Decepticons." I walked closer and watched her put the tray on the ground and she extended her arm towards me and saw her face twist. "It is nice to meet you. My name is (Y/n)." 

I carefuly shook with her hand and came closer. "How are you doing?" She smiled up at me. "I'm doing fine. Thank you." She said and I looked her over. 

She is very beautiful. Now that I have a closer look at her her eyes are holding galaxies in reall matter. I noticed this..... dellicate neck..... those...collar bones.......

My mind started to fill with imaginations what I could do to her neck and collarbones. Caress the smooth skin, give it kisses or maybe a.... hickie or two...... or bruise it a little. Bruises would look nice on the smooth and untouched skin. 

I wondered how it would taste? Sweet? Bitter? Maybe draw a little bit of blood. No. That would hurt and the open wound would form a scar and that woulf ruin the beautiful body.

\-----Reader-----  
"Optimus? Optimus!" You shouted at him as he was staring down at something, worrying something was wrong. "Are you alright?" You asked clearly worried.

Optimus shook his head and smiled gently at you. "Everything is alright. I was just lost his thoughts." He looked you over. "You look.... better." You looked at yourself and offered him a small smile. "Thank you. I actually feel better. Though the food and medicine are awful it helps me to get my health back to normal."

He nodded. "That is a good news. I am glad for it." "Can you.... Can you, please, keep me company? I'm kinda bored here." You said and you swore that his eyes shone brightly. "I would be honored to keep you company." Optimus leaned against a wall and you started a new conversation.

\---------  
Nurse Blackrose was writing into a file about (Y/n). When she was done she tucked the file away and looked at the destroyed camera. 

She transformed into a robot of a human size and pressed a finger to her temple. "Lord Megatron. The human is here. And Prime is with her." "Excellent work, Pretender. Our plan is working out. Keep an optic on them." With that Megatron ended the call and Pretender changed back.

She took a magazine and opened it.

\--------  
Laughter could be heard where Optimus and you were. The Autobots were very pleased because it was the first time they heard their leader laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. F$*@(@(;##*(@?! It. I'm gona mix both continuities.
> 
> How the bots would look like it's on you. I'm just going to add names.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Time skip.

\-----Reader-----  
You took your bag that you prepared yestarday and threw it over your shoulder. You took your keys and phone and walked out of your apartment, shuting and locking the door behind you.

You walked down the stairs and when you were at the ground floor you pushed open the glass door and looked at the parking lot and saw a red truck with blue flames, you smiled.

You waved at Optimus and he honked back at you. You ran to him and he opened his driver's door for you. You got in and closed the door and put your bag on passangers seat. "It's good to see you." You said as you bucklet yourself. "Same to you, Y/n."

Optimus started the engine and drove off. "This is your first day of work after a while. Am I correct?" He asked. "Yes, it is. If I should be honest I'm pretty excided. Most people say that work in the library is boring but at least there's silence in there. You can sourt our head out and think."

Optimus hummed. "Indeed. I used to be a data clerk too. In my home city Iacon I was working in the Great Archives. I was learning the history of my homeplanet Cybertron in my free time." You perked up at that. "I read too in my free time. But not just history books. I read (insert book genre(s) ) too."

You heard a rumble and you felt concern wash over you. "Optimus? Are you ok?" "Yes. I was just checking if my motor works perfectly." His deep voice sounded and you sagged in relief. "Oh, thank God."

\----Optimus' POV----  
When Y/n said that she reads history books and not just these I couldn't stop the pleased rumble that escaped me.

"Optimus? Are you ok?" Worry was seeping off of her and I needed to make an excuse. "I was just checking if my motor works perfectly." I lied. She sagged into the seat. "Oh thank God." She breathed out and I watched her chest move. Delicious.

Y/n looked out of the window. "Turn left." I did as told and turned left. "Just a few meters and we are there." She told me and I felt myself perk up. 'Just a few meters?' I mentally sighed.

But then I started to look over her facial features. She has a very beautiful face with soft features. She has the face of an Angel. I did not touch her hair but they must be very soft to the touch. My gaze travelled down to her collarbones. They still looked nice but they would look better with the bruises. Then my gaze travelled even more down. Smooth legs. Nice. I purred silently. Yes. They would look nice witb bruises. Or even small cuts? I couldn't decide.

"Here. Stop right here." I stopped and she collected her things. "Thank you for the ride. See you later." She exited and walked into a big building. 

I wanted to drive away but something cauggt my attention. I saw Y/n hugging someone. It was a man, tall and well built. He did not looked like a librarian. A growl escaped me and for her sake I drove away unless I would smash the human male in my servos.

\----Reader----  
"Oh, Sam! I'm so happy to see you!" You exclaimed with a smile. "Me too, Y/n. It was pretty dull and boring without you here." You two continued to walk trough the aisles of books towards the dressing room.

"You need to tell me what happened here in the past few days. What I missed." You opened your locker and put your bag in. "Don't worry. I tell you." He looked you over. "You actually look good. But you need to eat some more. You could be the wife of Slenderman." Sam joked and you playfuly smacked him on the shoulder.

You returned into the aisles and Sam started to talk about what happened in the past few days. "Wow. That is so unreall. How many books did he borrowed?" You asked Sam as you were sorting out crimi books. "Ten books of romantic genre. I think he got a girlfriend and didn't know how to impress her."

You laughed. "I don't think so. We have books about relationships right in the next aisle. I think he wanted the books for his girlfriend." You finished sorting out the books and took another ones.

"Or he's just forever alone." Said Sam and both of you bursted out laughing. "That was mean!" You said as you wiped the tears from your eyes. "Sorry. I just had to." Said Sam.

You two continued to chat about the new books and news. You didn't even noticed how time flew by. Your shift ended and other employees walked into the library to work and starting their shifts and ending yours. "It's good to see you, Y/n!" Clara one of the employees exclamed wrapping her arms around you in a bear hug.

"Yes.....it is.....great to see you....tooo....I.....can't..... breathe!" You gasped out and Carla let you go and you wheezed catching breath. Peter, the other employee, laughed and walked up to you and patted you on your shoulder. "You look good. I'm happy that you are here, Y/n."

You nodded grabbing your bag. "We'll be going now guys. See you tomorrow." You exchanged your goodbyes and you left with Sam. You thought that Optimus would be waiting for you but nope. No red and blue truck in sight.

"I can take you home since it's so late." Offered Sam. You nodded. "Thanks. That would be really nice." You said and both of you got into his car. You chatted while he drove and you were so lost in the conversation that you didn't notice that you were home.

"And we're here ma'am." Said Sam and you smiled. "Thanks for the ride." You kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow." You exited the car and fumbled around your bag for your keys from your apartment door. You found them, walked trough the glass door and walked up the stairs. You reached your door and something seemed off.

You inspected it closely. The door handle was slightly crooked and crumpled like something with big strenght got ahold of it. You proceeded with extreme caution and opened the door slowly closing them behind you.

You walked trough your apartment peeking into other rooms. Then you came across the kitchen. "Who was he?" You screamed droping your keys and bag, then you covered your mouth when you realized who it was.

"Optimus!" You hissed. "Don't do that! What if somebody saw you? My door handle is completely crooked and dented! What were you thinking?!" You were hissing angrily while collecting your things from the ground. Optimus stood up and helped you to pick up the things.  
"I apologise." He said handing it over. "Who was he?"

You just thought that he saw you trough the window. "Who? Sam? Colleauge and friend from work. When the shifts end he always takes me home. Why?" You walked into the bedroom puttong your things on the bed. Optimus leaned against the door frame. "He seemed like a nice guy. I would like to meet him."

You were turned with your back towards Optimus so you didn't saw the dangerous glint in his optics. "Mmhhm. I don't think he would be happy to meet a person out of metal. Now 'shoo', I want to change." You shooed him out and closed the door.

\----Optimus' POV----  
I sighed. "What a shame." I mumbled and a ping from Ratchet made me growl but I collected myself and knocked gently on the door.

"Y/n? I have to go, my Autobots need me." "Ok. And you don't have to come for me tomorrow. Sam offered that he'll pick me up tomorrow. See you soon!" She called and I had to clench my fists. That bastard will be picking Y/n tomorrow. What a shame I have work.

"See you soon." I called out and walked out of her apartment. Now... where does this Sam live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Optimus Prime is lying and jelaous. What will be next?


	5. Chapter 5

\----Reader----  
Before you went to sleep, you were reading your favourite book. Your bed lamp was on to give you light. You read a few pages and then yawned. You put a bookmark on the page where you ended and when were you about to put it on the nightstand you heard rustling of leaves and creacking of trees outside.

You halted your movements for a few seconds and looked out of the window over your shoulder. You put the book down and took a flashlight out of the drawer. You got up and walked over to the window and opened it.

You peeked out and turned on the flashlight. But there was nothing there. You looked around to find at least something but nothing only a few small braches that fell. "Maybe I just imagined something." You said, turned off the flashlight and closed the window. 

You put the flashlight into the drawer again and layed back down into the bed and turned off the bed lamp. As you covered yourself with sheets, you couldn't shake that feeling that someone or something was watching you.

\----The Next Morning-----  
When the alarm went off you woke up with a groan, some part of your body extremely sore. You turned off the alarm and and sat up.

You stretched and yawned, getting out of the bed. You lazily got into the kitchen making yourself breakfeast and morning (coffee, tea, etc.). When you had your breakfeast, you stood up and moved into the bathroom.

While you were brushing your teeth, you looked into the mirror and completely froze. There, on your collar bones, were bruises. And big ones. And that was the reason you felt so sore on that certain place.

You quickly cleaned up yourself and put a make-up on the bruises, dressed yourself and took your bag.

When you walked out of the building, Sam was alredy waiting. You walked up to him with a smile, which faded when you saw his worried expression. "Sam? What is it? Something happened?" Sam gently took your upper arm and led you to the back of the building where a lots of trees were growing.

When you saw it, you gasped because of shock. The tall trees that were standing tall, now were tilted, nearly reversed. The small tree branches you saw yestarday, were actually large branches. As you were looking over the scene Sam spoke. "I remember that those trees were covering the view into your window, in or out. Now look." Sam pointed towards your window and you shivered. Now everyone could see there.

On the way to library you were discussing who could've done that but you couldn't reach a conclusion. Sam parked in front of the library and you got in.

You and Sam were cleaning out aisles and sorting out books. You engaged in another conversation to calm yourselves down.

Time passed and it was time for lunch. You two sat on opposite side of each other and you were lost deep in thoughts. "Y/n?" You looked at Sam snapping from your thoughts. "Can I? Can I tell you something?" Sam looked you in the eye. "Sure." You put your lunch down, signaling that you were one ear. "Before I went to sleep.... I heard... rustling of leaves and creaking and snapping of tree branches and tree trunks. And.... when I looked out of the window.... two blue orbs were looking at me."

Your eyes widened. "Did it see you?" You asked worried and then you felt a bit of relief when Sam shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I had all of my lights turned off and I crawled into the shower where are no windows." Sam sighed. "But it still creeped me out."

You nodded. "I believe so." Then an idea struck you. "Today, you are going to sleep with me in my apartment. Whatever it was, might come back and we are not going to risk it." Sam smiled a little. "Ok. If you say so."

The lunch break was over and both of you returned to sorting out books and again you engaged in a conversation. Time flew by and Peter with Carla came to start their shifts and end yours.

Both of you got into Sam's car and he started the engine and drove towards his house. You were looking out of the window and again you got lost in thoughts.

Sam stopped the car in front of his house and let the engine keep running. "I'll be right back." Said Sam and he exited the car. "Sure." You said watching him leave. Then your heart stopped. On the left side of Sam's house were trees that were covering a view trough his window into his bedroom. Now they were not and you realised that the scenery looked exactly the same. 

It didn't take even five minutes for Sam to return with a bag. He put it on a back seat and then got into the drivers seat. "Let's drive." He said and you smiled.

\----Apartmen building----  
You let Sam into your apartment and as you shut your door closed you set on preparing a spare bed. Sam set his bag next to the spare bed and layed on it.

You went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. The make-up was washed away with water and when you got out and dryed yourself you applied a new make-up on your collarbones. You changed into your pajama and walked out of the bathroom.

Sam alredy changed into his own pajama and you layed down into your bed, keeping the bed lamp still turned on. You were talking softly between each other because both of you were tired and stressed out because of the events that happened. Both of you told goodnights to each other and you turned off the bed lamp.

\------------  
Around midnight you woke up to some strange noises outside. You wanted to roll over and look but you heard Sam whisper. "Don't-Don't roll over. Don't move." Fear shot trough your body and it only heightened when you heard trees groaning and branches snapping.

"Pretend that you are still asleep." Said Sam. You covered your mouth to not let any sound slide. Then it made a sound close to a growl. You slowly turned your head and saw two orbs watching. And you screamed.

Sam grabbed you, pulling you out of the bed and ran with you into the bathroom, where he shut and locked the door, turning on the small light that was above the mirror.

You were so shocked that you were actually whimpering and Sam rocked with you back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, if some Giant Robot who has a crush on me, would stalk me and hurt me in my sleep I would move into another country.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Optimus sees this. I'm refering to chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legimate f@*$&^@*!& with the continuity.   
> It's gonna be both.  
> Done.

\----Optimus' POV----  
After I left (Y/n) apartment, I transformed into my alt mode and waited on the parking lot for the night to come. Cars around me were driving and leaving and I felt myself becoming agravated.

The sun set down and street lamps turned on. I wated some more until I was sure no one was there and a light was coming from (Y/n)'s apartment. I transformed and carefuly walked there. 

I growled lowly in my throat. There were trees in the way. I started to walk trough them, tipping them and snapping branches. I froze. And so did she. I quickly hid behind the building diming my optics. I listened closely to the sounds and when I heard the sound of a window closing I onlined my optics.

I peeked around the corner and saw that the light is out. I carefuly walked back to the window and her outlines told me that she has her back to the window. Does not matter. I will wait until midnight.

\----00:00----  
I went up the stairs towards (Y/n)'s apartment. I remembered how did I get in the first time but this time I needed to be careful with my strenght. I took the doorhandle and silently got in, closing the door behind me.

I silently crept into her bedroom and my spark pulsed with joy when I saw her. She was sleeping soundly on her back. I crept closer to her and listened to her even breaths. I leaned down and presses my lip-plates to her lips gently. My spark did flips and I pulled back checking if she did not woke up. She did not.

I carefuly climbed onto the bed so I was atop her. She looked so....vulnerable. I looked down at her collar bones and licked my lip-plates. I bent down, trailing soft kisses on them.

Again I looked up if she was still sleeping and then wrapped my lip-plates around the left collar bone and started to bite and tug at the skin even pinching it with my digits. She made a pained whine. I pulled back and leaned down to wrap my lip-plates around the right collar bone. I started to tug, bite and tug as I did to the left collar bone. Again a pained whine escaped her.

After I was done I trailed soft kisses up her neck until I captured her lips again. I stroked her cheek gently and oh, her skin was so smooth and soft. I then got up from the bed, walking out of (Y/n)'s apartment and out of the apartment building.

Now I just need to visit Sam.

\----Sam's house----  
I parked in front of Sam's house and transformed. I growled because trees were in front of his window. Again.

Branches snapping, trees tilting I got down on all fours to look into his window. I saw some movement and that was it. I could not see him. Not even his outlines. I snarled and snapped a large tree branch. I transformed and drove off into the base.

\----The next day----  
I had a nice recharge today because I was dreaming about (Y/n). She was under me, naked, pleading. Her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling up at me and that made me move.

I sighed. We had another thirty minutes before our mission starts and I was cleaning my canon. I heard light pede-steps and I looked up to see Ratchet. "Good morning, Ratchet. Is there everything allright?" Ratchet came up to me and nodded. "In fact it is....although..." He tilted his helm. "Where were you last night?" 

This question was innocent enough. I smiled up at him. "I went to pick up Y/n from work and then I stayed for patrol. My greatest apologies for not informing you. I was so focused on it that I simply forgot." Ratchet nodded and did not question me further.

A lie. Another lie. I was starting to loose myself. Because of a human female.

I growled at myself. She is mine.

I stood up and put away my canon. I walked to my Autobots and they all nodded at me. "Is everything ready?" I asked. "It is, Prime." Answered Sideswipe. "Lets help our human allies to load necessary equipment into the plane." I said and we headed into the hanger.

We helped to load the heavy equipment and then we sat in our plane. I walked in first and sat at the far back. Then each of the autobots followed me into the plane, Ironhide walking in next. And then we waited.

The human soldiers were doing last preparations and then William Lennox shouted. "Allright everyone, get in! Get in!" The human soldiers started to get into planes and pilots in our plane started the engine. The ramp closed and we took off.

After some time, I reached into my sub-space and pulled out a (bracelet, necklace, etc. Do you remember chapter 2? Yeah, that is the same thing that is important to you.) that I borrowed from Y/n last night, while she was sleeping. Borrowed. I did not steal it.

\--------  
(Yeah, right)  
\--------

I was looking it over in my servo and it brought warmth into my spark because part of her was with me.

"What did you got there, Boss Bot?" I turned my helm to look at Chromia. "Just something I found yestarday on my patrol." A lie. "May I see it?" Asked Chromia. I surpased the urge to growl or snarl at her. She was simply curious.

I lowered down my servo so she could look. She inspected it and then rised her servo. "May I?" I was fighting with myself at that but I nodded. She carefuly took it and looked it over. "It's.....nice." Chromia finally said and returned it to me. "Indeed." I looked at it one more time before puting it back to my sub-space.

\-----------  
We landed in the location where the mission took place and we exited the planes. I exited as the last one, quickly taking cover. The humans got in front of us and pulled out their devices to scan heat signatures. "Five heat signatures." One of the soldiers said.

I gave a signal to my Autobots. Five Decepticons. Shouldn't be a problem. We scurried forward and I looked over the building. It looked like an old factory. "Halt. I am going in first." I said to all of them and started to walk forward. 

Ironhide with Ratchet walked closer and they shared a look. Lennox looked after Optimus and then at Ironhide and Ratchet. "What is he doing?" He mouthed and Ironhide and Ratchet just shrugged.

I peeked around the corner and saw five Decepticons standing in a circle. I wanted to step in put i kicked into a tin can, alerting them. I quickly jumped in, rolling behind a crate for cover.

"I think this is our signal." Said Epps and everyone ran in.

I started to shoot too, hitting and killing one of the Decepticons. I heard another fire and my Autobots and human soldiers were shooting at them too. "Fire! Fire!" Shouted one of the soldiers.

Another Decepticon was shot into pieces, dead. The other three injured few of the Autobots and killed some soldiers. Third got shot into the stomach, falling to the ground. 

The last two stopped shooting and took cover. The humans continued to shoot but my Autobots stopped. I looked over the crate and waited for one of the Decepticons to come out. 

After a short while, one of them did and I shot him into the head, blasting it off. The lifeless body fell to the ground and I could not wait any longer.

I leapt into action, getting close to the Decepticon and shooting him. He was dead before he hit the ground. I released a puff of air and looked over them. The one that got hit into the stomach was still alive. The Autobots and the soldiers came closer and Lennox gave a gesture to halt. "One of them is still alive!"

I crouched in front of the Decepticon and he looked at me. He spat out energon. "That human...." He talked in our language. I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. "That human...... will never fall in love with you....." He laughed. "She'll belong to the Decepticons....and'll be made the new queen..... for Megatron himself...."

Before I knew what I was doing, I snapped his neck. There was a shocked silence and the dull 'clang' resonated trough the building. I stood up shaking my helm.

"Optimus?" Ratchet walked up to me and placed his servo on my shoulder. "Ratchet....there is....there is something wrong with me." I said my voice unsteady. Then everything was like a blurr, servos on me, pushing pulling me and then Ratchet running a scan on me. I did not even notice that we arrived into the NEST base.

"The scans only show me that you are tired, Optimus." Ratchet put the scan away. "As your doctor, I'm telling you that you need rest." I nodded. I was glad that it was only that. "I'm writting you off for a whole day." Said Ratchet and I looked up at him. A whole day? He can't.... wouldn't...... "Optimus?" Ratchet spoke again pulling me out of my thoughts. "I understand, Ratchet." I got up and walked out of the med. bay.

Ironhide came out of nowhere and walked behind Ratchet. "There's.....There's something wrong with Optimus." Said Ratchet softly. Ironhide nodded. "Yeah. I noticed that too."

\----------  
I was sorting out my room in NEST and waited for the right time.

When I was done, I layed down on my berth and pulled out (Y/n)'s (necklace, bracelet, etc.) and started to look it over. It was nice. Very nice. Maybe I should get her something nice too.

\---------  
I sneaked out of the NEST base, transformed and drove towards (Y/n)'s apartment. The drive seemed to be long. Too long. Or was I just imaging it? I did not know.

When I arrived on the parking lot I saw awfuly familiar car. I growled. It was Sam's car. I remember it when it was parked in front of Sam's house. I transformed and walked towards the window that was in (Y/n)'s bedroom.

I hissed when I snapped branches with my pede that were alredy on the ground. I pushed aside trees that were in my way and I got closer to the window. 

When I last saw it there was only one bed in the middle but now there two beds. I saw her outlines in the same bed as yestarday and I saw Sam's outlines in the other. It made me growl. Big mistake.

I saw movement and then a scream which made my throat squeeze and my spark twist. I ran away, transformed on the parking lot and drove away. This did not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, nope


	7. Chapter 7

\----Reader----  
You woke up with a slight headache. Wait. Woke up? You didn't even realize you fell asleep. You opened your eyes and noticed that you were still in Sam's embrance. You pulled away and quicky and stood up. "Good morning, Sam." You tryed to pull up a smile without looking too akward.

Your smiled disappiered when you saw Sam's expression and became worried. "What is it, Sam?" He stood up and grabbed you by the shoulders. "Who did this to you? Is someone abusing you? Blackmailing you? Tell me!" You were confused at first but then realization hit you as you looked down.

The make-up was gone from your collar bones and your bruises were nicely visible. Sam shook with you gently. "Who did this to you, (Y/n)?" You shook your head. "I....I don't know.....I woke up like this." Sam blinked at you and then squeezed your shoulders gently. "Tell me the truth, (Y/n)." You looked into Sam's eyes. "I'm telling you the truth, Sam. I woke up like this. Maybe I just hit myself while I was sleeping." That didn't convince him.

Then you realized something. You didn't have it. "Oh no." You started to frantically search around in your apartmen, even in your bed. "Where is it?" You asked yourself aloud. "You.... didn't have it yestarday when I came for you.... so it must be somewhere here." Sam said softly. You froze and turned to face Sam. "Hmmm?" You smiled sweetly. "Pfft. I can buy another one! It was cheap anyway." You couldn't tell him the truth because you swore to your teacher.

Sam wasn't convinced but didn't pressed it further. He let go of you and you could see the anger in his eyes. Good thing it was Saturday and you didn't go to work.

\---------  
You decided that you would walk around the city to clean your head after yestarday's incident. So after breakfast, you prepared and went to Sam's car. You made sure to close the curtains and lock everything before you left.

You got into the car and when you closed the door, you immediately pulled out your pocked mirror and checked the make-up on your collar bones. "Everything alright?" Asked Sam. "Yup." He put the mirror into your bag. "Lets go." Sam nodded and started the engine.

You decided to use the car even if the drive lasted ten minutes. The walk would last fifteen minutes but both of you were paranoid. 

Sam parked the car on a free parking lot and you got out. "So...where do we go?" You asked Sam. "Into a mall?" He said shrugging with a smile. You nodded. "Into the mall then."

You started to walk towards the mall in a comfortable silence, beside one another. When you were near the mall, you blinked and watched a red truck with blue flames pass by. You shook your head and both you and Sam walked into the mall.

You were going trough different shops with clothes and both of you walked out with one shirt. Then you walked into a book store. You were looking over different genres of books and you settled on (insert genre) and Sam settled on action. 

You were going trough the books and you tryed to pick one. You always pulled one out that had an interesting title and read what the story was about and when it didn't suit you, you put it back. As you were looking trough it, you didn't notice someone standing in the same aisle.

"Of!" You bumped into him not that gently and you stumbled back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Didn't see you there." You looked up and saw a tall man with dark blue hair, light clear blue eyes, slightly toned skin, red lether jacket with blue flames, white shirt, blue jeans with black belt and black boots. "No need to apologise, young miss." He said.

Something nudged at your brain. His voice felt oddly..... familiar. He extended his hand towards you. "My name is Rodriguez." You shook his hand cautiously. "(Y/n)." You said and he smiled. "Ah. What a beautiful name." You kept yourself from blushing and he looked at the books again. "Were you looking for anything special?" He asked and you shook your head. "No. I'm just going to take what I think would be nice." You said and Rodriguez hummed. Now you felt really weird because the man was really, like really familiar.

"Hmmm." Rodriguez hummed and he pulled out a book. "What sbout this one?" He handed it over and you looked at it. You blushed because he handed you over 50 Shades of Grey. You didn't notice that you were right next to erotic novels. "Eh...Uhm...." You were lost for words. "Well? What do you say?" He asked and you were sure that you heard a purr. "Well....." You didn't want to be rude. "I'll take it." You turned around and quicky went to find Sam. If you would turn around and look at Rodriguez, you could see his satisfied smirk.

It didn't take long for you to find Sam. He was talking on the phone and he looked agitated. You waited and when he was done talking, you spoke. "Is everything alright?" Sam shook his head. "They want me, Carla and Peter in the library. Something happened there." You blinked. "Why not me? I work there too." Sam shrugged. "I don't know. They said that it would be better if you wouldn't be there." 

Your brain was trying to process the information and you tryed to think why they wouldn't want you there. "We should get going." You nodded. "Let me pay for this first." You said and walked to the cashier. You paid for the book and you hid it in your bag. You didn't want anyone to see that.

Sam was waiting for you at the exit and you smiled up at him. "What a Gentleman you are." You joked and he bowed. "Anything for you, Miss." Sam joked back and both of you laughed as you walked out of the mall.

Rodriguez watched both of you with a growl. His eyes shone brightly blue and he flickered few times before the hologram dissapiered completely. 

\----Apartment building-----  
"Alright. See you soon." Said Sam as he picked up his bag. You hugged each other. "See you soon. Take care." You said and he walked out of your apartment.

You sighed, pulled the book out of your bag and put it into your drawer. After that you walked into the shower and washed away the make-up. You looked into the mirror and inspected the bruises. You walked closer to the mirror and looked closer. "I couldn't do them in my sleep. They look like.... someone made them." You gulped, ran to yoir door and locked them immediately.

You leaned against them and panted. "Now. No one should get here." You walked into the kitchen and prepared lunch for yourself.

\-------  
You spent the rest of your day cleaning up your apartment and watching YouTube videos.

Now it was around 9:00PM and you were reading your favourite book and laying in your bed. You felt.... relaxed to say at least. You yawned, put the book on the night stand and turned off the lamp. You rolled on your side and closed your eyes.

\-----------  
Around midnight something woke you up. You were grogy and yoir mind told you it was just a dream. Yoi felt something wrap around you and press agaimst you. Thinking it was just a dream, you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be again from Optimus' POV.


	8. Chapter 8

\----Optimus' POV----  
(Returning to chapter 7)

After my little escape from the window to Y/n apartment, I returned there and planted a chip on the window frame. Like that I could hear everything. I mean literally everything.

I smirked to myself and transformed and drove away into the NEST base.I transformed at the entrance and crept in. I was going silently as I could into my room. "Optimus?" Shit. I cursed.

"Yes, Ratchet?" I turned to face Ratchet who was standing in another hallway. His glowing optics illuminated his face-plates. He slowly walked to me. "Where have you been?" Ratchet asked softly. I rubbed the back of my neck to appear innocent. "I went for a ride. When I am not doing anything, I cannot recharge. You know me, Ratchet." 

Ratchet looked me over. "Indeed I do. Now, come rest." He gently grabbed me by my upper arm and led me into my room. When we got there he put me on my berth. "You tired now?" He asked and I nodded. 

Ratchet left and I layed down on my berth but I didn't fell into recharge just yet. I wondered what Sam and Y/n are up to.

\----The next day-----  
I woke up with a slight groan because my frame was heated up. I groaned again. I wondered why. Maybe I knew why.

I sat up and glanced at my table. There was Energon there and a note. I stood up and picked up the note. 

'Optimus, I am writing you off for another day. It is for your own safety. Ratchet.'

I sighed. "Oh, Ratchet. Always the protective one. Always caring for all of us." I put the note away and took the cube. I was sipping it in a small gulps and sat back on my berth. I pulled out (Y/n)'s belonging and started to look it over.

\-----------  
After some time the chip picked up a conversation. Sam was asking where Y/n got those bruises. I growled low in my throat. If he found out. I ex-vented. She was unaware. Good. After some arguing they decided to walk around the city. Excellent.

The something struck me. Both of the worked in the same library. I smirked to myself. Ohh, this is going to be fun.

\-------  
I arrived at the library and snuck in in my mass-displacement form. I looked around the place. It looked... clean. What if I destroyed something? No, the noise would alert someone from the outside. Steal something? No. If they found out they would be looking for it.

I looked around again and then smiled. "It looks clean. Awefuly clean. It would be a shame if someone or somebot made it messy here." A low laugh escaped me as I grabbed a handfull of books from the first shelf and tossed it into the area. The books scattered on the ground.

I did this in each aisle and threw the book as far as I could from it and I even mixed different genres. I ex-vented and looked around. "Oh no. What a mess." I laughed again and then something caught my optic.

I looked fully at the aisle that said 'Vocabularies and Dictionaries'. I smirked. "These look heavy." I walked up to the aisle and pulled out four of the largest vocabularies and hid them cleverly. Then I took the smaller ones and added them into the mess.

I looked around and smirked. "My job is done here. Now I just need to get into the city." As I was leaving, I did not notice that I lost two things.

\------------  
It was a short drive into the city and when I was driving around the mall I saw them. Sam and Y/n. They were walking beside one another and they looked that they were enjoying it.

As I was passing by, she noticed me. And she was looking at me and my spark skipped a beat. She noticed me.

\----------  
(Notice me senpai! XD)  
\----------  
I arrived on the parking lot near the mall and activated my holoform. A tall man with toned skin, dark blue hair, light blue eyes, red jack with blue flames, white shirt, blue jeans with black belt and black boots stepped out of the driver's side. I looked around and I went into the mall.

I guessed they will go into the book store so I went straight there. I greeted the cashier politely and went trough the aisles. When I saw 'Erotic novels' I skipped eagerly there and started to go trough different books. Only one book took my interest. It was called '50 Shades of Grey'.

\----------  
Mr. Rotinger, principal of the library, an eldelry man arrived at the library because someone or something triggered the silent alarm. He got out of his car with a gun in his hands and walked into the library.

"Oh my God." He breathed out when he saw the mess. He searched around the whole library to found the library to find the intruder but he couldn't find anyone. Instead he found two things. A (your favourite thing from chapter 2 and so on) and a weird looking device.

He looked over the device and then put away his gun and pulled out his phone. First he dialed Peter's number.

\---------  
As I was waiting for them to come the cashier asked me if I was looking for something special and I politely told her no.

Finally, the waiting payed off. Both of them came and they said something to each other and parted ways. My spark started to hammer in my chest when I saw her come right to the aisle next to mine.

Her whole attention was turned to the books and I just kept waiting until she noticed or bumped into me. As she was getting closer and closer and the temptation to just grab her and do things to het was becoming harder to resist.

At last she bumped into me and stumbled backward. "Of! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Didn't see you there." She looked up at me and I found myself trapped in her eyes. "No need to apologise, young miss." I spoke as I did not know her.

I extended my servo....er.....hand towards her. "My name is Rodriguez." She shook my hand cautiously. "Y/n." I could not help the smile that formed on my lips. "Ah, what a beautiful name." I saw her strugling with something and I turned to look at the books again but I kept looking at a certain one. "Were you looking for something special?" "No. I'm just going to take what I think would be nice." I hummed.

"Hmmm." I pulled out a book. "What about this one?" I handed it over to her and I saw her blush and my spark was doinf somersaults. "Eh...uhm..." I noticed that Y/n was lost for words so I decided to speak up. "Well? What do you say?" I tryed to hid the purr in the sentence. "Well.... I'll take it." She turned around and I could describe her next action thst she bolted.

I blinked in suprise and found myself a spot that I could see everything and not be seen. I watched Y/n interact with Sam and then she went over to the cashier to pay for the book and I smiled.

The my mouth twisted and I growled. Y/n and Sam were chatting again and then they laughed. I growled again and clenched my fists and then turned off my holoform.

\----------  
I drove back to the parking lot near the Apartment building and waited. I saw Sam leaving with his things and drive away. Now I just needed to wait for the right time.

\----Library----  
Mr. Rotinger waited for his employees to come. First was Peter. Then Carla. And lastly Sam. They looked around the library and they were confused at the mess. "What's going on? And why you didn't want Y/n to come?" First to speak was Sam and Mr. Rotinger held out the (Y/n)'s belonging. Peter and Sam were shocked and Carla gasped. "Mr. Rotinger, you don't mean that Y/n did it, right?"

Mr. Rotinger shook his head. "No. Follow me." Everyone followed him to the 'Vocabularies and Dictionaries' aisle and he pointed at it. All three of them stared at it. "If I remember correctly, Y/n had a serious injury with her (arm, shoulder, back, whatever, you choose) and can not carry heavy weights. Whoever did it must have a large strenght because he hid the most heaviest books in this library. Or Y/n had a companion."

Sam clenched his fists. "Here I must object. Y/n was with me the whole day until I got called here. Also Y/n didn't have that (bracelet, necklace, etc.) yestarday." Mr. Rotinder was looking at Sam and then he nodded. "You are correct, Sam. Now, let us get to work." Mr. Rotinger walked past them and Carla turned to face Sam. "Thank you." She mouthed and Sam nodded. "Anytime."

"Also....." All three of them turned to face Mr. Rotinger as he held up the weird looking device. "Do you know what this is?" The three of them shook their heads.

\-----Around Midnight------  
I got into (Y/n)'s apartment undetected and unseen. I crept into her bedroom and smiled because she was sleeping on her side. I got into the bed and saw her stiff slightly but that did not stop me. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed myself against her.

I felt her relax which signaled, she fell asleep again and I followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F@#/&*() no.
> 
> And when it comes to reader I'm giving you a free pick.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------  
> (Author talking.)  
> \----------

\----Reader----  
You slowly woke up from you slumber and as you wanted to roll over, you realised that you can't. You opened your eyes and slowly turned your head.

You put your hand over your mouth to prevent a gasp and not to wake up Optimus. Trough your mind raced a series of questions. "How did he get here? When did he get here? What does he want! Why is he in my bed? Why is he spooning me?"

You felt Optimus stirr behind you and you pretented to be still sleeping. Optimus pulled you closer and nuzzled your neck. He started to lay butterfly kisses upon it, slowly going up and you suppresed the urge to shiver.

He started to caress your cheek gently. "Time to wake up, sweetheart." "Sweetheart? Why did he called me sweetheart?" It ran trough your head and you pretended that you just woke up. You stretched and rubbed your eyes and when you wanted to roll over, suprisingly, he let you go.

You opened your eyes. "Good morning." You said 'sleepily'. Optimus chuckled. "Good morning to you too, Y/n." He shifted. "Did you sleep well?" Those questions were innocent enough but you sensed there was something off with him. You nodded. "Yes, I did." You tried not to panic or flinch when he rubbed your cheek again.

You 'stretched' again which resulted in you rolling away and getting up from the bed. You walked into the kitchen and when you heard footsteps, you knew that Optimus followed you.

As you were preparing breakfast, you felt metal hands wrap around your middle and you tensed. "Do not be afraid. Relax." Whispered Optimus and caressed your side. You tried in continuing but it was hard. Finally, you wiggled out of Optimus' grasp and turned to face him. "Will you leave me alone? I want to prepare breakfast."

Optimus put his servos up in a surrender. "Of course. My apologies." He took a few steps back and you turned back to the kitchen counter. If you were paying attention to Optimus and not just to your breakfast, you would notice his lustful and hungry gaze on you.

When you were done, you moved yourself to sit on a chair behind a kitchen table, Optimus moved to sit next to you. The only indication was the creaking of the chair. You didn't paid him no mind but then you snapped your head towards him. "Optimus?" He smiled at you as he rubbed your tight.

"Can you stop?" You asked politely and you saw that he was fighting with himself but evetually he stopped. "Thank you." 

You finished your breakfast and put the dishes into the sink. You walked back into your bedroom to change but Optimus followed you. "Can you leave? I want to change." You said politely again but this time, Optimus stood there and only leaned against the doorframe.

"Optimus?" You tilted your head at him. He smirked at you. "Why will not you change? Your wardrobe is right next to you." You stared at him bewildered. "Did he just say that?" You thought and sat on the bed. Optimus tilted your head at you and you swore that you saw lust and anger.

"Shall I do it for you?" "No!" Was your quick answer and you protectively wrapped your arms around yourself. "What's the matter with him?"

Then it looked like he snapped out of it. He shook his head quickly and looked around the place, then landed his gaze on you. "My deepest apolpgies. I....I....need to go." Optimus said abruptly and walked out of the room.

You blinked. "Weird." You cautiously got up and carefuly opened the wardrobe door and were still looking out for a certain robot. You pulled out a new clothes and throwed it on the bed. You paused, watching the door and you dashed slaming them close.

\-----Optimus' POV----  
I shook my helm again as I stood in the kitchen. I looked at my servos then I looked around the place and my gaze landed on her phone.

I took it carefuly and unlocked it. I went trough her contacts and smirked because there was not many of them. I went trough the library database where Y/n worked and found the names of her co-workers. 

Carla, Peter and Sam. I found them in the list and blocked them. When I wanted to lock the phone I realized something. The library surely must have a principal. I searched trough the database again and blocked Mr. Rotinger.

I locked the phone and put it back where I found it. I walked into the room with a television and a couch and I flopped on the couch. I took the remote controler and start switching trough the channels. In the mean time I pulled out (Y/n) belonging and start playing with it.

\----Reader----  
You paused in pulling your pants up. "Is he....is he serious?" You pulled your pants up, not bothering to do your hair and stormed out of your bedroom and into the living room.

You stood in the doorway, your mouth open to snap at Optimus but it died on your tongue when you saw him playing with it. You pointed at it. "Where did you find it?" Optimus looked at the jewelry. "In my cabin. It must have fell down from your (neck, wrist, etc.). This is the reason why Am I here."

\----------  
(Yeah, sure)  
\----------

You were quickly on him, wrapping your arms around his neck and his servos slid up your back, returning the hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! It means so much to me!" You pulled back and he returned the jewelry to you.

You put it back on you and then you froze because realization dawned upon you, that your bruises were visible. You looked at Optimus if he noticed or something but he was looking anywhere but the bruises. "Huh. What a gentleman, he is." You thought.

Optimus patted the space next to him. "Will you join me?" "Uuhhh....I need to get myself ready." You said and walked into the bathroom and closing the door behind you.

Once there you leaned against the door and sunk down. "What is happening?" You touched the jewelry. "Oh, teacher. What would you do in this situation?" You took a deep breath to collect yourself. "Alright. Pull yourself together, Y/n. No time to fall apart. Remember what your teacher always taught you." You stood up and walked up to the sink to clean yourself up and to do your hair. You put the make up on just in case.

You walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Optimus patted the space next to him. You walked there and sat down, making yourself comfortable and you saw Optimus' left arm twitch. "What the?"

You looked at him. "Optimus, are you ok?" He looked at you and smiled gently. "Yes, I am." You weren't so sure but you let it go. Both of you seatled to a Discovery Channel to watch a documentary about baby animals.

You were so entraced into it that you didn't felt Optimus wrap his left arm around your shoulders and started to wipe the make up off from your collar bones. Optimus was 'paying' attention to the channel while paying attention to you and wiping off the make up to reveal your bruises.

When he was done, he rised his arm to rest on the backboard and he shifted. Your attention got slightly distracted by the movement beside you but it regained quite quickly.

\----Optimus' POV------  
I licked my lip-plates at my work that I had done. I pressed my thights to stiffen the 'tink' of my spike hitting the cover of its housing.

I somehow wanted to reaveal the other bruise but I did not know how without attracting her attention. I growled to myself. "Damn it." "Optimus?" I turned my helm to look at (Y/n). "Yes, dear?" I asked and Y/n blinked at me. Was not that just cute? "I heard a growl. Is everything alright?" I cleared my throat. "Yes. I was just clearing my throat. That is all."

She blinked at me again and returned her attention back to the television. I sagged in my seat. "Whew. That was close." I thought and I shifted my attention to the television as I felt Y/n perk up. There was a (insert baby animal species) and I searched more information about it.

"Awww, it's so cuuute! Don't you think, Optimus?" She bounced on the couch and I laughed softly. "Indeed it is." I said and watched her excitement. I licked my lip-plates again. She is very cute..... and sexy. Even more sexy with the bruises. "Hmm." I hummed and then thought about something.

When I was dropping Y/n at the library I thought about her legs. I do not think that bruises on those places would suit her. No, it would ruin it. Cuts would be better. Much better.

"Optimus!" I snapped out of my gaze and smiled at her. "Yes, dear?" Y/n blinked up at me again and I could not help but chuckle. "You are indeed cute when you do that." I leaned in close and as on cue she leaned back. "Does what?" "When you blink up at me. That is really cute." I dissmised the 'ping' from Ratchet. This time she did not do it, only stared at me and I felt my smile falter.

She shook her head. "Sorry." She abduptly got up and walked into the bathroom, closing-no slamming the door behind her. 

I huffed, got up, walked past the bathroom door and into the kitchen. I saw the collection of knives and walked up to it. I started to go trough different types of knives and again dissmised a 'ping' from Ratchet. 

\----Reader----  
You splashed water on your face for the tenth time now, trying to tell yourself this was just a bad dream. "This can't be happening. Can't it?"

You sank down on the bathroom floor, the cold tiles harsh reminder of the reality. He thought that you didn't notice. He serioulsy tought that.

Everyone who would look into his blue optics would saw kindness and understanding. Yet you saw trough it, you saw the lust the hunger..... and you prayed that it wasn't directed at you.

You gripped the jewelry. "Wish my teacher would be here to help me."

\----Optimus' POV----  
I picked a knife that I liked the most and returned it. Walking to the bathroom floor I knocked on them gently. When I heard no answer I carefuly walked in and my spark broke, seeing her on the ground.

I closed the door behind myself and slowly approached her as if not to startle her. I sat down on ny knees and gently pulled her into my lap, brushing a few strands of hair out of her beutiful face.

"Do not be sad, dear. I am sure that everything will be alright." I kissed her cheek and I felt her tremble slightly. "Why me?" I tilted my helm at her weak question. "I needed someone to talk to. I am the leader of the Autobots fighting against the Decepticons and protecting Earth. Everybot and everyone is relying on me. Sometimes it is too much."

Y/n looked at me with an expression full of understanding. "Huh. I must be getting good at lying." I thought and moved to stand up, helping her up. "We need to distract our minds. Why do not watch some more documents or maybe a movie?" I asked and she nodded.

She walked past me and into the living room and a smile formed on my lips. "Excellent. She did not notice the missing make up."

\----Reader-----  
Well that was pretty simple. Optimus should've tell this to you in the first place and not to just barg in and snuggle up to you at night.

Both of you seatled on watching (insert movie genre) called (insert movie name). You were leaning against the armrest of the couch and you glanced up at Optimus.

He seemed relaxed. You just guessed because you didn't know anything about robots. As you shifted your attention back to the movie, you wondered why none of your co-workers and friends or even your boss didn't call you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be aboit Sam, Peter, Carla and Mr. Rotinger.
> 
> Quick question: What do you have as a belonging that is important to you? It will be really important in later chapters.  
> Mine would be a bracelet :p
> 
> Also does anyone has Instagram? I have a strong urge to RP-NSFW included.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I relized that Optimus lost your jewelry in when he was making the mess and I wrote in the last chapter that he has it. So I'm fixing it in this chapter.

\----Library----  
Sam clapped with his hands. "Come on. We better get to work." Sam walked towards the mess, bent down, picked up few books and starting to read the title and what was it about and walking to the right aisle and putting it on the shelves.

Carla and Peter did the same were doing the job rather quickly. Well Carla did. She remembered the genres of the books by the name or cover of the book. 

Carla walked to the 'romance' aisle and started to put books on the shelves. She froze, tucked the book under her armpit she was about to put on the shelf and took a different book from said shelf. "Ummm, boys?" Carla walked from the aisle into the main corridor. Sam peeked around the corner and Peter looked at her. She showed him the book. "Some of the books are all mixed up."

There was a silence for about few seconds, then all three of them groaned and whined.

\--------  
Mr. Rotinger carried the jewelry and the weird looking device in one hand and keyes from his office in the other. He unlocked the door and noticed a few books on the ground. He walked into the office, put his things on the desk and walked back out to collect the books.

"Here are some more." Mr. Rotinger walked into the main room and Peter took the books with a nod. "This may take a bit longer than we thought. Some of the books are mixed up." Said Sam and Mr. Rotinger nodded. "Remind me to rise your salary after this." With that he left back to his office and Carla, Peter and Sam were watching with confused expressions.

When Mr. Rotinger was nearing his office he felt a soft breeze coming out. He gasped, hurried into his office as his age allowed him and found out that the window was oppened and (Y/n)'s jewelry and the weird looking device were gone. He closed the window and cursed to himself. "I'm so buying bars on these damned windows."

\--------  
The tree of the continued to sort out books from the ground on the shelves. They decided that they would sort the mixed books on the shelves after they were done.

Peter finished his pile of books and walked from the aisle to pick another pile from the ground. He straightened and looked at Sam. "Sam? Hey buddy, are you alright?" Sam was clutching some books close to his chest and he seemed to be deep in thought. Peter put the books down and walked over to Sam, gently squeezing Sam's shoulder. "I'm worried about Y/n." Said Sam softly.

Peter sighed knowingly and got a symphatetic look. "You know that Y/n isn't any weakling. She's a strong woman. She can take care of herself." Sam looked at Peter and he sighed. "Look. I kniw you two were great friends since she came here searching for work three years ago. You took Y/n under your wing and made sure that she doesn't feel like an outcast." Peter chuckled. "And she made sure that she won't be taken lightly by anyone."

After a while, Sam nodded. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Sam went into another aisle to put the books there. Peter and Carla exchanged glances and returned to work.

The mess from the floor was slowly but surely dissappiering. Peter and Sam helped to reach Carla higher shelves because she couldn't reach them. Carla was smaller than average girl but Carla could make the best of it.

When they were done it was around 8:00PM and all three of them were sitting on the chairs meant for customers. They decided to have a little break. "Who could've done this mess?" Asked Carla rubbing her chin in thought. Sam clenched his fists. "I was wondering that too. Whoever did it wanted to surely throw it on Y/n." Said Peter deep in thought.

"But why? Y/n is such a nice girl. She would never harm anyone." Said Carla again and Sam growled. "Sam, what is it?" Asked Carla softly and Peter looked at him. Sam sucked an air in. "I think someone is blackmailing or trying to blackmail Y/n." Carla gasped and Peter's eyes widened. "What-What do you mean by that?" Peter stamered.

Sam growled. "When I was sleeping over at (Y/n)'s apartment.... I found out that she has bruises on her collar bones. And big one." Sam unconsiously traced his collar bone. Peter gasped and Carla covered her mouth. "How long she had those bruises?" Asked Carla. Sam shook his head. "I think since friday."

"Who has bruises since friday?" All three of them jumped when they heard Mr. Rotinger's voice. They didn't notice him. "H-How much did you heard?" Asked Sam. Rotinger scanned them with his look. "A lot. Now, what is happening that I don't know about?" 

Sam, Carla and Peter exchanged looks. Sam looked angry, Peter was shocked, while Carla looked worried and was shaking slightly. Rotinger placed a reassuring hand on Carla's shoulder. "Tell me, Carla. You know you can tell me everything." He then looked at Peter and Sam. "All of you can tell me everything."

"Yestarday...... someone bruised Y/n." Said Sam and Rotinger tilted his head. "Why do you think? Maybe she did the bruises herself." Sam shook his head. "Here? I don't think so." Sam traced his collar bones. Rotinger blinked and looked at Peter and then at Carla for answers. Both of them nodded.

"Wait here." Said Rotinger and walked away. Peter, Sam and Carla exchanged glances and after few minutes Mt. Rotinger came back with a file. It said (Y/n) (L/n).

Perer, Sam and Carla leaned forward as Mr. Rotinger opened the file. He started to mumble as he read trough the words. "This file says that the only injury Miss L/n sustained was the week after she started working here and since then can't carry heavy objects. But Miss L/n had no other injury and has no alergies."

Mr. Rotinger scratched his chin in thought. "You were right. Miss L/n had no further injury." He looked at them again and then at his watch. "Call her next morning to make sure Miss L/n is alright. She's going to bed quite early."

\---------  
Peter, Sam and Carla returned to work to sort the books from the shelves. Mr. Rotinger brought his paperwork to the room so he could be with his employees. 

Carla was at the two front rows, Peter was at the two middle rows and Sam was at the back. There wasn't many books to sort out but it was still hard because some of the books were something between.

Sam sighed as he took another book that was something between again. He read what was it about and put it on the shelf with crimi.

"Last one." Said Peter and he put the book on a 'romance' shelf. "I'm nearly done too." Said Sam, carrying three books. Carla was sorting out sci-fi books. "Aftet that we should find the four vocabularies that are...." She waved her hand in gesturing the place. "Around here somewhere." 

Sam nodded. "Yeah." He put the remaining books on the shelf and startes to search for the missing vocabularies. Peter soon joined and so did Carla. "Found one." Sam called out as he pulled a large vocabulary from a trash can. 

"Trash can. Trash can? Trash can?!" Carla threw her hands. "That person can't be serious! Not that he makes a mess in here, he even hides the vocabularies! And the heaviest one." Carla wanted to kick into something but instead stomped her foot. The males exchanged glances at her outburst. Sam shrugged and returned the vocabulary.

"There's another one." Peter pointed up and they followed the direction. It was on the top of the shelves. Peter brough a stool and positioned it. "I'll do it." Said Sam and climbed on the stool. He was more muscular than Peter. "Carla?" Sam looked at her and she came fo him.

Sam rised her up and Carla reached for the vocabulary. "Almost....Almost...." Carla brought the vocabulary closer with her fingers so she could grasp it. "Got it." Carla took it and brought it down from the shelf. 

Sam wanted to lower her but the added wight of the vocabulary made Sam loose his footing and both of them started to tip back. "Fuck!" "Oh no!" Both of them screeched. Peter and Mr. Rotinger closed their eyes in sympathy as Carla and San came topling down with a loud *thud*.

Groans of pain echoed trough the place and Peter and Rotinger helped Sam and Carla to get up. "Ow." Sam groaned as he cracked his back. Carla rubbed her arms and picked up the vocabulary. "Two more to go." She returned it and the rest started to search, Mr. Rotinger included.

The thirs was found on the toilets and returned on its rightful place. The fourth one was harder. They searched for it over two and an half hour. It was in the storage room hidden under the things that pilled there over the years.

They returned it and then again sat at the chairs meant for customers. "Bloody hell. That was a rough day. I hope that whoever did it is happy with his work. He killed our whole day." Carla sighed and banged her head against the table.

It was around 11:00PM and Carla, Peter and Sam were downright exhausted. Mr. Rotinger sorted out his paperwork and slid it into a file.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Asked Sam. "Yes, please." Whined Carla. "That would be nice, thanks bro." Said Peter. "What about you, Mr. Rotinger?" Sam asked and Mr. Rotinger shook his head. "No. I have still work to do." 

Sam nodded and Peter and Carla got up and walked out of the library. Mr. Rotinger sighed and walked into his office. He turned on his computer and checked the security footage. "Now, who are you?"

\--------  
Sam first dropped off Peter and then Carla. When he was dropping her off, Carla walked to tge front window. "Please. Call Y/n as soon as you wake up or as you can. Made sure that she's ok." Carla departed with a kiss on his cheek and Sam drove home.

Sam didn't fall asleep immediately. He was laying in his bed. "The bruises on (Y/n)'s collar bones.... Someone deffientely made them. And when I got to know who it was...." Sam clenched his fists. "He will pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Mr. Rotinger and your friends?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "*Phone calls*"

\----Reader-----  
Optimus helped you to prepare lunch. He said that 'he wanted to learn more about humans'. You shrugged and said 'why not'. But he demanded to do all the cutting and slicing. You thought that he didn't want you to get hurt so yoi went with it.

You gavr him (vegetables or something else for lunch) and you took the rest of the ingredients. Both of you prepared it while chatting, Optimus asking various questions about it and you honestly answered him. It was.....weird.... to say at least because he could just find it on the internet but you assumed that getting answers from someone who is using and doing stuff on daily basis was better.

When it was done, you set a plate with food on the table alomg with fork and a knife. Suprisingly, Optimus let you eat in peace but still kept looking if he wouldn't come.

After you ate, you washed the dishes and returned to the living room, finding Optimus patiently waiting for you. He patted the space next to him and you sat down.

He switched to a channel where a movie called (insert a movie title that you don't like) that was a (insert a movie genre). Optimus left it there and you leaned against the arm of the couch, trying your hardest to enjoy the movie.

With the corner of your eye, you saw Optimus leaning towards you. "Optimus...can you....can you not?" You saw him lean back and you relaxed a little. Just a little. You were suppresing yawns and pretended to just stretch.

The movie ended and you nearly sighed in relief. Optimus switched to another channel with a (insert favourite movie title) that was a (insert movie genre), you relaxed a tad bit more and when Optimus moved to stand up, you perked up. "I am going to bring you somethin to drink." He moved past you and you watched him go into the kitchen. The movie continued and Optimus brought you a glass of water with.... something that was making bubbles? You frowned at it and examined it. "Vitamins." He moved to sit back down.

You smelled it and it smelt exactly like vitamins and you took a sip. It tasted exactly like vitamins. "Thanks." You said before taking a bigger sip. "You are most welcome." You thought that you heard him 'purr' but let it go and sipped again.

You chugged down the water in no time because you were thirsty. When half of the movie passed, you started to yawn, stretch and rub your eyes. You were starting to get tired. Trying to fight it bit to no wail, you drifted into sleep on the couch.

\----Optimus' POV----  
I smirked to myself. The sleeping pills worked perfectly. Y/n was sleeping soundly next to me on the armrest of the couch. I waited for a little while longer to make sure that she was really asleep.

I turned of the TV, put away the remote controler and scooped her up bridal style. I carried her into the bedroom where I slid away the covers to lay her on the bed. Carefuly undressing her, savoring the image before me, I caressed her skin and kissed her bare stomach.

I caressed her legs which made me purr. Then I leaned up to kiss her bruised collar bones. Pulling away, I pulled a blanket over her and kissed her on the forehead.

I walked into the kitchen and took the knife I chose, walking back into the bedroom, I climbed onto her bed and uncovered her legs. Caresing them for one last time, I got to work.

\----Reader-----  
When you were coming to yourself, a sharp and stinging pain made you tense up. You opened your eyes and nearly screamed but coverled it with a gasp when you saw the blanket soaked in blood.

Your breathing became rigid when you uncovered yourself and saw that your thights were covered in blood and cuts. You whimpered and scrambled out of bed and for a phone that was in the kitchen. You got it, then you stumbled into the shower and sat on the edge of the tub.

You searched for Carla's number and paused, when it showed you that the number was blocked. Quickly unblocking it, you dialed her number. "*Y/n! I'm so happy to hear from you, we were trying to reach you since lunch!" Exclaimed Carla happily. Shaking the shock of off you, saying. "Carla......I need ypu to come into my apartment." Your voice was strained and filled with pain. "*I'm coming, hun.*"

You put the phone on the ahelf to not damage it and you put your legs into the tub and washed them with a cold water. You hissed and whimpered.

After fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door. You carefully dryed your legs and stumbled to the door, unlocking them. "Hey, Y/n, what's- OH MY GOD! What happened?!" Carla's friendly face transformed into one of horror and you stepped aside to let her in. "I....I don't know......" You said trutfully and Carla gently tugged you into the bathroom.

Carla sets you down on the edge of the tub and takes a medical kit and pulls out a desifection. You could do that yourself but Carla has more experience in this. She applied the desinfection on a napkin and started to clean your wounds. You hissed and gripped the edge of the tub and Carla squeezed one of your hands.

When Carla was done, she put a sterille clothes on it and bandaged it. She shook her head. "Jesus Christ, Y/n. What happened?" "I don't know..... I woke up like this." You answered again. Carla looked at you with sad expression. "Y/n.....is....is someone blackmailing you?" You looked at Carla shocked. "No! No, no, no. Of course not!"

Carla sighed. "Thank God." Then she looked at you with serious expression. "Whoever did this to you, will pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this as a small gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song:  
> Porcelain and the Tramps-My Leftovers
> 
> What continuity should this be? Then I'll add humans.


End file.
